Sick
by 6Fortius9
Summary: He hated his feelings for Rin. Rin loved him as her brother, not as a man. If only he could bring up his courage and confess already. Contains Masturbation and One-Sided Love. PM me to continue. CHAP2 UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Titled: Sick

Author: 6fortius9

**-x-**

"Nee-chan, it's time to take your medicine." Kagamine Len said gently, a smile playing on his lips as he gently knocked on the door of his beloved older sister, juggling a tray which held the multiple bottles of pills which would make any one grimace.

The younger of the Kagamine twins had come far from what he was three years ago when they first joined in the Vocaloid. While his messy blonde hair still remained…well, messy, it had grown down to his mid-back now. A dull green rubber band held his hair together into a bunch. Sapphire blue eyes still twinkled with the mischievous glint that both Kagamines seemed to hold but now also withheld a hint of intelligence and wisdom. The childish rounded face he once had matured into a sharper, longer face over puberty, and his smile was of course, one which all fans would kill for. Dressed in the typical Kagamine yellow and black sailor uniform, matched with a long pair of trousers, he seemed much smarter than he was ages ago.

This was one of those days where Rin got sick. She had always been prone to getting colds, even when they were young, so it was not uncommon, especially since it was now the winter season. The other vocaloids had been called to a last minute meeting with the directors and it would be some time (after some quick mental calculations, he estimated it to be several days, not including the time which they would be forced to have live performance at some places, be held up by Kaito's ice cream fetish and the other ocaloid's strange preferences for food, and finally fans) before they got back.

Len strolled casually into his sister's room, not bothering to wait for an answer, and settled himself calmly down on the armchair which was so conveniently placed beside her bed, tray placed on her small desk. With a soft sigh, he gracefully placed his chin on his carefully laced fingers, observing his sister with the eye of a hawk.

At the ripe age of seventeen, Kagamine Rin has blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Her features were as delicate and soft as Miku Hatsune, the star of the Vocaloid company herself, despite being younger and smaller in size. Her previously short hair has grown longer and now flowed down her small body like silk, reaching her hips easily and framing her small face. Her body still remained as petite as ever despite developing her fair share of womanly curves, and could still be mistaken for a kid. Sapphire blue eyes, so similar to Len, were closed shut, oblivious to the world as she breathed with visible effort, white vapours appearing in the air while sweat coated her forehead.

Len felt like a lecherous pervert (and pedophile, though Rin clearly isn't a kid) as his eyes trailed over Rin's features and took in every hair before he could stop them from doing so, looking away as if he had been caught red-handed, stealing a cookie from the jar.

The younger twin chewed his lips painfully in shame as his fingers laced themselves into his hair, attempting to block his view of his older sister. It was wrong, he knew, looking at her in such a sense.

Len had recognized his feelings a long, long time ago, even before they had been accepted into the Vocaloid Company. In the beginning, he had just a small suspicion of it before he finally got a small hint of warning from Gakupo and tried to stop his feelings from going out of control. But the heart can't be controlled and once you developed feelings for someone, that was it. It was either confess or wait till that someone met her fated person and get your heart crushed.

He hated his feelings for Rin. Rin loved him as her brother, not as a man. There was no way his feelings would be returned. Besides, relationships between siblings or members of the same family with blood connection were frowned upon, and they were stars, for god sake. Should there be even one mistake – just _one_ simple mistake – and all will be over. The reputation they worked so hard for, their lives.

Yet despite what his mind told him, his slowly hardening erection clearly spoke of another. Len closed his eyes in pain as he breathed, trying to take his mind off thoughts about Rin, yet_ every single god damned thing_ spoke of Rin. His hands clenched as they tried to resist the temptation of reaching down to rub at his crotch for relieve. A short simple glance at Rin's small frame and he stood up with a start, walking briskly out of the room for the sake of his practiced self-control which for once, was just seconds from snapping.

The sounds of his belt unclasping and his heavy breathing was all that was heard as he settled himself down in the sofa which was placed in his room. His fingers twitched as they finally heeded the temptation and reached out for his length. With practiced motions, they slid up and down his length and milked him for all he was worth. Len let out grunts as he closed his eyes with a shut, leaning back and half on the arm of the sofa.

He knew he would regret doing this later. It always made him feel so dirty after masturbating, but he knew it was necessary. His teeth clenched as images of his innocent sister flew up into his mind.

His own sister. So small. So adorable. So pure. And so vulnerable and oblivious to his obvious pent up lust directed at her.

If only she would catch signs of these things happening and hurry up and just break his heart already. If only she would just stop all his hopes from driving further. If only…If only…There are so many possible things he could think to push the blame away from himself, yet he knew the truth. If only he could bring up his courage and confess already.

With a sound of longing, Len let his pent up frustrations escape.

**-x-**

Author's Notes: I know you guys hate me for not continuing, but if you really do think it's so easy, please write a PM to me suggesting _how_ to continue specifically. I reread my own story and decided that my writing style half a year ago is just utterly lame and boing. Too short, to be specific, and I can't feel any emotions flowing from it. In total, I manage to extent the sotry by 500 words. I hope this is better. Currently, I am trying to think of a way to continue this story just so I could satisfy you guys. Offers to help and reviews, as well as ideas are greatly appreciated. That's all for now. And GIVE ME AN IDEA if you really want this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Titled: Sick

Author: 6fortius9

**-x-**

Winter was forever the bane of his existence, Len thought grimly as he cleaned himself after his wrecking orgasm.

It was the season where Rin usually becomes most sick, usually ending up bedridden for days on end without a single waking day. In other words, it also means that she would be most vulnerable during this season, oblivious to all dangers surrounding her, including Len himself. It would not have been a problem should he be able to stay far away from her, but this was also when concerts are the most often, so the duty of caring for Rin still falls to him when the others are too busy.

He sighed duly as he zipped up his pants.

If only he never had these feelings…There would not have been any trouble in the first place.

Slithering out of his room, his eyes widened in slight shock when he was met with his panting, weak, pale faced sister leaning against the hallway for support.

Noticing his presence, Rin limply lifted her head to look at him with exhausted, yet still bright sparkling sapphire eyes. Vapors evaporated into the air as she panted heavily, delicate hands still pressed against the wall. A thick sleeping dress hugged her figure lightly, but still emphasized her frail limbs. Rin was deadly pale, but still beautiful to Len nonetheless.

Her lips curved up in a heartening bright smile.

"Len…!" She cried with relief as she fell forward.

The teenage male caught his sister with strong hands, picking her up with ease and cradled her hesitantly, noting that she was lighter than the last time he carried her.

"Rin, you haven't been eating the meals I made you, have you? I'm assuming you fed it to the animals from your window again." He reproached her.

She chuckled sheepishly, tingles echoing in the air.

"Gomen…Your cooking is nice, but I don't have much of an appetite. It's that season, you know?" She grinned, sinking deeper into his embrace.

He frowned but shook his head, ignoring the way Rin's figure fitted into his perfectly.

"It's because it's this season that you have to eat. Your health is at its weakest during this period. Eating will help you heal faster, at least." He lectured.

"Don't be such a stiff, Len."

"It's because I have a sister that requires me to be like that, isn't it?" He gingerly placed her on her bed, pulling the blanket over her. "You ate your medicine, right?"

Rin settled without complaints, smiling dazedly at him. That was answer enough for Len as he ruffled his sister's head fondly. Though she was the older one, he always tends to act more mature and more considerate for her because of her health. Maybe that was the reason he fell for her.

"Stay there, don't fall asleep, I'll go make you some chicken soup." He ordered.

Rin stared as her brother walked elegantly in dance-like steps to the door, reaching for its knob.

"Len?" He paused when she called calmly.

"…Yes?" He barely turned to look at her.

"You'll always be there for me…right?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

"…Ah. We are siblings afterall." _And I love you more than I should_, Len added mentally.

He didn't need to turn around and look at her to know that she was smiling, stepping out of the room and shutting it quietly behind him a while later.

He frowned as he traced the steps from here to his room, his earlier worries slamming him head on like as a bundle of nerves.

The place which Rin stood before…Was she far enough to not hear him? How long had she been there, standing so wearily? Was she aware of him masturbating? Did Rin hear?

An assault of worries attacked his mind as Len strayed to the kitchen, frowning deeply.

**-x-**

Within the safety of the orange and medicine scented room, Rin smiled slightly, tears springing from her closed sapphire eyes.

She heard…

She knew it was hopeless, always chasing after her own brother like that, yet she couldn't help but do it. Len was precious. He was her little brother, her best friend, the one who has been there from the moment she was born…her beloved.

He had given her so much…And yet she was greedy and still wanted more. He was the only thing she didn't want to lose, no matter what.

But it seems like he had found his fated person.

A soundless sob of anguish passes through her lips at the mere thought of that, her heart clenching painfully.

She was cruel, doing that to her own little brother. She hated herself for trying to cling onto him, for making him promise he will always be with her. It was as though she had just placed a chain on him, tying him to her.

That day, Rin cried herself to sleep, wishing that she had what she could never have.

**A/N: Not sure what to write for next chap. May stop here, depending on my creativity skills.**


End file.
